1. Field of the Invention
Often it is necessary, when taking a photographic image of a subject, to actuate the shutter release on a camera without physically touching the shutter release. Physically touching the release or the body of the camera can produce movement of the film plane and the lens. In many instances, any movement during a long exposure can greatly deteriorate the quality of the image produced on the film. An established method of reducing the chance of unwanted movement has involved the use of a cable shutter release apparatus.
The cable normally screw fastens into a female receptacle provided in the camera shutter release. Some cameras, however, have shutter releases that do not provide the female receptacle to attach the cable shutter release. The present invention provides a means to utilize a cable shutter release with those cameras whose shutter releases do not have built in means to receive the cable.
2. Description of the Related Art.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,235,273 to A. Wollensak on Jul. 31, 1917 shows a release mechanism for a photographic shutter that provides a guide that attaches to the end of a cable shutter release.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,805,185 to J.M. Ramsey on May 12, 1931 describes a combined support and shutter actuating means for cameras. The cable release cooperates with the camera body support such as a tripod to allow the cameraman to operate and position the camera at the same time.